Energems
The Energems are metallic and mineral crystals of various colors that channel untold powers of the universe. As described by their own guardian, their power is unfathomable, transcending the normal governing principles of the cosmos and beyond, such as space, time, good and evil. During prehistoric times, Keeper crashed on Earth with ten of the Energems in tow while on the run from the ruthless bounty hunter Sledge. To keep the Energems safe, Keeper entrusted them to ten of the world's bravest dinosaurs, bonding the objects with their animal spirits. Unfortunately, their whereabouts were lost when a subsequent rain of asteroids led to the extinction of the dinosaurs. They were sought out by the villainous forces of Sledge, Lord Arcanon, Snide and Heckyl, as well as the heroic Dino Charge Power Rangers. The existence of an eleventh Energem, the Dark Energem, was later confirmed by Keeper and his pupil and apprentice Zenowing, who revealed that it is capable of neutralizing the powers of the other Energems and also keeps the others' ultimate power from being used - the power to open portals through time. History/Biography Long ago, in time immemorial, the Energems were created. As said by Keeper himself, while the ten regular ones were formed from pure good, the dark one was made from pure evil. This Energem came to be known as the Dark Energem and was separated from the others so as to prevent anyone from using it, as it had the power to render the others useless. Sixty-five million years ago, Keeper was on the run from Sledge and his army, who was determined to obtain the Energems. Keeper crash landed on prehistoric Earth and entrusted the Energems to dinosaurs for safekeeping. However, the Energems were lost with the subsequent extinction of the dinosaurs indirectly caused by the struggle between Sledge and Keeper. At some point after Keeper disappeared, his lone follower Zenowing came to Earth in search of him and found the Silver Energem. He then created the Dino Charge Zords in order to protect the Energems from evil, designing them to awaken when their respective Energems were found and bonded to a host. Later, while in battle with Lord Arcanon, Zenowing bonded to the Silver Energem and transformed for the first time; however, he was defeated despite his newfound power. Soon after, Arcanon exposed him to the energies of the Dark Energem, creating his evil alter-ego of Doomwing. One hundred thousand years ago, the caveman Koda discovered and bonded to the Blue Energem, granting him biological immortality. When he almost fell to his death and wound up trapped in ice, the Energem kept him alive, allowing him to survive to the modern era. Eight hundred years ago, Sir Ivan of Zandar discovered the Gold Energem in a river while escorting Prince Colin. The prince, seeing him with it, demanded he hand it over. The two were then attacked by a hooded Fury, and during the resulting battle, the Energem bonded with Sir Ivan when his sword and Fury's, while crossed, came into contact with the crystal. Enraged, Fury imprisoned Sir Ivan within his own body, but failed to claim the Energem after it bounced off of his chest and fell into the creek, where it would drift into the hands of Prince Colin, who had been knocked aside earlier. The prince took the Energem for himself, and it would subsequently become a part of Zandar's royal treasure, where it was known as the Stone of Zandar. In 2005, James Navarro and his friend Rusty were on an expedition together. When the cave they were in began to collapse, James managed to get Rusty out, but he was trapped under a pile of rubble. While there, he spotted a fossil containing the Aqua Energem, grabbing it and instantly bonding to it. After bonding to it, he was almost immediately attacked by Fury, who was seeking the Energem, and spent the next ten years moving around with it, leading Fury after him. Because of Fury's pursuit, he avoided going near his family so as not to endanger them. At an unknown point in time, Kendall Morgan, the proprietor of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, somehow found Keeper and was informed about the existence of the Energems. The two began working together to find them, while covering it up from the general public as a standard fossil search. In the present day, the Energems began to resurface. One year before Sledge's return to Earth, Albert Smith went out to rescue a girl, Cindy, who had gotten lost in a snowstorm while climbing in a mountain range near Auckland, New Zealand. When he found her, he also found the Purple Energem, which instantly bonded to him. At another unknown point in time, and also before Sledge's comeback, a store owner named Moana acquired the Black Energem via unknown means. Subsequently, when Chase Randall saved her cat Tabitha, Moana gave him the Energem, and it bonded to him immediately. Chase later came to work with Kendall, and the two found Koda and his Energem frozen in ice. Taking the ice block back to the museum, they melted it, freeing Koda and his Energem to join them. Later, Tyler Navarro and Shelby Watkins found and bonded to the Red Energem and Pink Energem in the area of the Sampson Caves while they were being attacked by the outlaw Iceage. Soon afterward, Riley Griffin bonded to the Green Energem when he found it in the woods outside his family's farm. From this point on, the new team of Power Rangers fought the forces of the evil bounty hunter who had been blown into space by Keeper. When the Ankylo Zord was found to be active in 2015, Keeper stated it could only have awoken if someone had already found and bonded to the Aqua Energem. He deduced that this person either had decided to not join them yet, or was simply unaware of the team's existence; the latter option would eventually turn out to be correct. Later, the kingdom of Zandar loaned its treasures, including the Stone of Zandar, to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Upon realizing the Stone was the Gold Energem, the Rangers decided to use this discovery to their advantage by setting a trap for Fury who was in possession of the Ptera Dino Charger, with Tyler and Shelby posing as the prince and princess of Zandar respectively and using a replica of the Energem as bait. When Prince Phillip III learned of the charade, he and his guards came to the museum to reclaim Zandar's treasures, including the Stone. Fury, along with Poisandra, Wrench, Curio, and an army of Vivix and Spikeballs soon came after them to claim the Energem, but the Rangers defended Phillip and his men. During the battle, Fury briefly claimed the Energem for himself, only to lose it when Sir Ivan escaped from within Fury and morphed for the first time. After the battle, he returned the Energem to Prince Phillip, having recognized him as a member of Zandar's royal family. The Rangers then explained about the Energems to the pair, and Phillip returned the Energem to Sir Ivan, wishing the Rangers luck in finding the remaining four. Workers eventually discovered the skeleton of the Pachycephalosaurus that had received the Graphite Energem, and its skull was brought to Phillip, who removed the Energem from the fossil. It did not bond to him, so he went to the Rangers to ask Koda about how his Energem bonded to him, and learned it had done so because it felt he was worthy. Phillip then turned to charity work in an attempt to prove himself worthy of the Energem, but these efforts proved for naught. After about a week, he admitted the truth to the Rangers, intending to surrender the Energem to them. They were interrupted by an attack by Fury, which knocked the Energem away from him. During the battle, Phillip rescued Chase's sister Chloe from the attackers, causing the Graphite Energem to return to his hand and bond to him, making him the Ranger he wished to be. During the fight, he also learned how to use a Dino Charger to summon the Pachy Zord with Kendall's advice. After the battle, Phillip took the Energem with him when he returned home, but gave the associated Dino Chargers to the other Rangers so they could summon the Pachy Zord as needed. Shortly after the battle with Shearfear, Fury reported that he had located the Purple Energem. Sledge subsequently sent Meteor to find and recover the Energem. Sightings of his transport pod alerted the Rangers, who soon met Albert Smith and discovered he had become the Purple Ranger. Despite being terrified of monsters, Albert found the courage to protect Tyler from the resurrected Iceage and Stingrage. However, he also realized and admitted that despite his moments of bravery, he wasn't cut out to be a Ranger, and willingly allowed Keeper to sever his bond to the Energem so that the Rangers could find a more suitable bearer for it. Soon afterward, the Rangers would use it to track down the Plesio Zord and, with the aid of Dr. Runga, who threw the Energem to the Plesio Zord, recharging it. The Rangers then began seeking a hero who could use the Energem. During their mission, the Energem nearly fell into the hands of Heckyl, but was successfully stolen by Wish Star, and then taken from him by Fury, who delivered it to Sledge. The Energem was then used to power a weapon created by Wrench. ]] Following another battle, in which Sledge captured Keeper and used the Energem-powered blaster to defeat Tyler and steal the Red Energem from him, Kendall stowed away on one of Sledge's transport pods and entered his ship to rescue Keeper. While there, she disguised herself in a hazmat suit, and was given the Purple Energem by Wrench, who had mistaken her for a Vivix. After being exposed, she and Keeper were reunited and narrowly able to escape, only to encounter a pair of Spikeballs. In response to Kendall defending Keeper from them, the Purple Energem bonded with her. Subsequently, while Kendall, Keeper and Shelby escaped the ship, Tyler remained behind and, with the help of Get-Bot (a small robot the team had built to find and recover Energems), was able to recover his Energem from where it had been installed in the ship's Magna Beam and escape the ship with it. Afterward, with Sledge's apparent death when his ship crashed, all eight Energems were left in the Rangers' base, with the majority of the team going their separate ways. After Sledge's defeat, Snide and Heckyl took over his crew, enslaving all within it to do their bidding and destroying an outlaw as an example to enforce their authority and then reviving Iceage for their first attack. The new evil pair in command then started deploying the outlaws one after another, somewhat mirroring Sledge's methodology, in order to get the Energems, such as the also reanimated Stingrage. Nightmare was next to try and defeat the Rangers, but the raid turned into an even greater defeat, not only by his death, but also by the exposure of Heckyl's true identity to the heroes, which prompted Snide to retreat. Not long after that, Singe arrived on Earth and proposed a partnership with Snide. Before a curious Wrench and a distraught Fury, he agreed to the terms, which Heckyl also came to know and approve. During Ninja and Hunter's combined attack, Tyler's father, James, made himself known as the Aqua Ranger. He revealed that he'd found the Aqua Energem 10 years ago and had stopped aging since, being thus chronologically the third to do so, after Koda and Sir Ivan, and the ninth Ranger to join the team. After realizing that Tyler could handle himself, and a subsequent conversation with Keeper, James chose to put his archaeological skills to use in finding the tenth and final Energem, rather than remaining with the team. The whereabouts of the Silver Energem remained unknown until a message from outer space gave the Dino Charge Rangers on Earth the intel that it was in space and already bonded to someone, who became the Silver Ranger. The Dark Energem is first mentioned by Zenowing, as the Silver Ranger, who informs Kendall that the power of all the other Energems is necessary to destroy it. Keeper explains to the Rangers that it is able to nullify the power of all the Energems, is extremely powerful, and thus extremely dangerous, so it was sealed on Heckyl's home planet of Sentai 6 to protect the universe. However, Lord Arcanon destroyed the planet, taking the tainted item for himself, and revealed his possession of it during his first arrival on Earth. When the Rangers find out the Silver Ranger is on Earth, they race to find him. The apparently wounded and already morphed Silver Ranger appears. He tells them he was captured by Arcanon and forced to replicate the Dino Chargers. He claims to have escaped and retrieved the items with him. Riley debunks this statement, as he found a Titano Dino Charger left back on the road. The newcomer then reveals his true evil intent and attacks the others, overpowering them. Nonetheless, just as he is about to finish them off, he loses control of himself, demorphs, and reveals his true form: Doomwing. He then switches places with Zenowing, who tells them the truth: after he bonded with the Silver Energem, Arcanon fused him with Doomwing to obtain the Energem. He explains that, since Doomwing has stored the Energem in his sword, he can only morph into the Silver Ranger with the help of his own bonded soul. Zenowing can't retain himself for long, however, and warns the Rangers to back off as Doomwing is about to return. Doomwing then does come back and attacks Tyler, placing a listener on his caller before escaping. The Rangers return to base and, without letting the villains listen, tricking their foes by having the sound of gushing water, work on their ploy to divide Doomwing and Zenowing, by using the Split-Emitters, four pyramid-like devices which, when placed in a square-like formation, will concentrate a ray of energy at the center and separate the fused objects and/or beings. They arrange them and slip in their fake plan in order to lure the villains. Doomwing arrives on the scene and confronts the Red Ranger, thinking him to be alone. After a fierce duel, he starts losing control again and Tyler sees it as their chance, telling his friends to start the process. The Split-Emitters fire energy from all four directions, focusing at the transforming Doomwing. The two get separated, freeing Zenowing. This drives Arcanon mad, causing him to fire the Magna Beam at Doomwing, enlarging him. The Rangers form the Dino Charge Ultrazord and, with the Titano Cannon Final Strike, manage to beat him. However, Doomwing clings to the Silver Energem. He returns to the ship, but his master is frustrated since, though he has the Silver Energem with him, he is rendered unable to morph due to the defusion between him and Zenowing, no matter how hard he tries. Arcanon angrily says that when he could become the Silver Ranger, he was of great use to him, but now that he cannot, he is of no use at all. He exits, leaving Doomwing down and depressed, now with both him and Zenowing incapable of accessing the Silver Energem's power. The Dark Energem is revealed to be bonded to Heckyl, who tried to protect it from Lord Arcanon, but caused Snide to be created instead as a result of the Energem's tainted powers. It is the main reason, along with their memory loss and forgetfulness of their past, that caused Heckyl to be corrupted and become evil, and what made both him and Snide into some of the most feared outlaws in the universe. Arcanon later used the Dark Energem to transform himself into a more powerful form, but was defeated by the Rangers in the Dino Charge Ultrazord and returned to his original form. He was subsequently astounded to discover that Sledge was alive, with the bounty hunter claiming the Dark Energem for himself. With its power, Sledge was joined by Snide, Fury, Poisandra, Wrench and Curio for a final attack that destroyed Arcanon, Singe, Conductro and Screech, which was observed by a horrified Heckyl. Soon after, he used the Dark Energem to power his ship's engines, allowing them to return to outer space and take up orbiting the Earth again. Sledge subsequently had the Dark Energem placed in a ring setting to use as Poisandra's wedding ring. When the wedding was disrupted by Tyler destroying the first of the five rampaging Greenzillas and the discovery that the sixth one's egg was missing, Sledge went to deal with the problem, allowing Snide to steal the Dark Energem and take it to Earth when he went to find the missing egg, leading him to the Rangers' base. When he went back to his pod, the Rangers and Heckyl stopped him, and subsequently used the combined powers of the Titano Cannon, six Dino Morpher Blasts, and Heckyl's energy attack against Snide, destroying him but failing to eliminate the Dark Energem, which they placed in a container. At the same time, Sledge discovered Snide had stolen the Energem and realized the Rangers must now have it, and sent Fury to retrieve it from them. After driving Fury away, the Rangers devised a way to destroy the Dark Energem, by sending it into space where they could counter its darkness with reflected light, along with attacks from the Ptera Zord and Plesio Zord. This worked, but with its destruction, a Black Hole was created, sucking both Sledge's ship and the Earth itself in. However, its destruction also unlocked the ultimate power of the remaining Energems, which the Rangers used to create a time portal, sending them back sixty-five million years, to the day Sledge first attacked Earth. Reuniting with Keeper and claiming the past Energems, the Rangers defeated Sledge once and for all, then used the Energems to again create a time portal, sending Ivan and Koda back to their own time periods, transporting Zenowing and Heckyl back in time further to stop Lord Arcanon from stealing the Dark Energem and destroying Sentai 6, and returning the other seven to the present day, where they discovered that their actions had changed history, preventing the dinosaurs from ever going extinct. After the final battle, Keeper kept the Energems with him, and can still use them for time travel. When it was discovered a monster was still at large, he returned them to their bonded partners, who used them to again save the day. Powers Once bonded to a host, an Energem can indefinitely retain its holder's current physiological characteristics. Its effects are long-lasting, as Koda retained his youthful appearance for a hundred millennia (although he spent most of that time frozen in ice). Also upon bonding, a person becomes a Dino Charge Ranger and receives a Dino Charge Morpher, a Dino Saber (in Riley and Kendall's cases), a Gold Ptera Morpher (in Ivan's case), or a Titano Charge Morpher (in Zenowing's case). The Rangers may also summon their Energems from a distance to their hands. The dinosaur spirits bonded to the Energems also bestow enhanced strength and physical abilities. Energems may elect to protect their bearers from harm through various means if necessary. The Red and Pink Energems saved Shelby and Tyler from being frozen by Iceage , while the Blue Energem froze Koda to shield him from a fatal fall a hundred millennia ago. To contain the limitless energies of the Energems, Kendall invented the Dino Chargers, which are replenished in a special charging bay that funnels power from the crystals. In the absence of a Dino Charger, the Energems may also be inserted in a Morpher to transform a person into a Power Ranger, although the Rangers much prefer morphing using their Dino Chargers. It also has been shown that it is possible to morph without necessarily using their morphers or their Dino Chargers, as long as they have their Energems with them. Since it was established that the Morphin Grid is the source of power harnessed by all Power Rangers generations, it's plausible that both Morphin Grid and the Energems are linked in the same vein with Dino Gems harnessed by Dino Thunder Rangers. List of Energems - Black= *'Black Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Parasaurolophus. In the present day, it has bonded with Chase Randall, giving him both its power and the Parasaurolophus's strength, making him the permanent Dino Charge Black Ranger. Black-Energem.jpg|Chase holding the Black Energem - Blue= *'Blue Energem': In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of a Stegosaurus. One hundred thousand years ago, it bonded with Caveman Koda, giving him both its power and the Stegosaurus' strength, making him the permanent Dino Charge Blue Ranger. KodaProfilePictureS1720p.jpg|Koda holding the Blue Energem - Green= *'Green Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Velociraptor. In the present day, it has bonded with Riley Griffin, giving him both its power and the Velociraptor's strength, making him the permanent Dino Charge Green Ranger. Green-Energem.jpg|Riley holding the Green Energem - Pink= *'Pink Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Triceratops. In the present day, it has bonded with Shelby Watkins, giving her both its power and the Triceratops' strength, making her the permanent Dino Charge Pink Ranger. Pink-Energem.jpg|Shelby holding the Pink Energem - Gold= *'Gold Energem': In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of a Pterodactyl. Centuries ago, it bonded with Sir Ivan of Zandar, giving him both its power and the Pterodactyl's strength, making him the permanent Dino Charge Gold Ranger. File:Ivan'sEnergem.png|Ivan holding the Gold Energem - Aqua= *'Aqua Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of an Ankylosaurus. 10 years prior to the series, it bonded with James Navarro, giving him both its power and the Ankylosaurus' strength, making him the permanent Dino Charge Aqua Ranger. Aqua-Energem.jpg|James holding the Aqua Energem - Graphite= *'Graphite Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Pachycephalosaurus. In the present day, it has bonded with Prince Phillip III, giving him both its power and the Pachycephalosaurus' strength, making him the permanent Dino Charge Graphite Ranger. Graphite-Energem.jpg|Phillip holding the Graphite Energem - Purple= *'Purple Energem: '''In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of a Plesiosaurus. One year prior, it bonded with Albert Smith, giving him both its power and the Plesiosaurus' strength, making him the Dino Charge Purple Ranger. In the present day, some time after he broke this bond, it bonded with Kendall Morgan making her the permanent Purple Ranger. Purple-Energem-I.jpg|Albert holding the Purple Energem Purple-Energem.jpg|Kendall holding the Purple Energem - Silver= *'Silver Energem': In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of a Brachiosaurus. It bonded with Zenowing, giving him both its power and the Brachiosaurus' strength, making him the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. Briefly, its power could be accessed by Doomwing as well, before he and Zenowing split apart, unabling him from morphing. However, it also prevented Zenowing from doing the same until Zenowing finally retrieved it and became the permanent Silver Ranger. Zenowing holding Silver Energem.png|Zenowing holding the Silver Energem - Dark= *'Dark Energem': Long ago, when the 10 Energems were created, the dark residue that was left behind had formed into the Dark Energem. Because it was formed from pure dark energy, it is deemed inadequate for usage, as it corrupts anyone who bonds to it if they are not already evil, as it happened to Heckyl, as well as able to neutralize the other Energems in this fashion similar to the Zotak Rings used by Singe. It is revealed that this Energem bonded with Heckyl long ago and it was responsible for Snide's creation, as a result of Heckyl's corruption, turning the then good-hearted Heckyl into an evil being, with neither him nor Snide having any memory of their past. While it bonded with Heckyl and spent a long time with Lord Arcanon, it was taken from him and was briefly shared by Sledge and Snide until Sledge offered it to Poisandra as an engagement ring. It was then attached to a satilite and then destroyed by the Rangers and reflected sunlight. But it forms a black hole that swallows Sledge's ship and the Earth. With power from the other 10 Energems, Keeper creates a time portal the Dino Charge Rangers must travel through to battle against Sledge and Fury. *In the comic book series created by Boom Studios, the Dark Energem enables Heckyl to morph into the Dark Ranger. ClecViYUsAA4AKw.jpg|Heckyl holding the Dark Energem }} Notes *The Energems were originally named the '''Paragon Prisms' early on in production. *The Energems share their name with a real-life line of chocolate energy snacks. *Most of the Energems do not bond immediately to a person on contact, unless that person is deemed suitable; this is demonstrated by Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Moana, Sir Ivan, Prince Philip, Dr. Runga, Kendall and Zenowing holding the Red, Pink, Blue, Black, Gold, Graphite, Purple and Silver Energems respectively without immediately bonding to them (or not at all in Moana or Dr. Runga's cases). **While the regular Energems only bond to those pure of heart, bearing only positive effects, the Dark Energem can bond to potentially anyone, and it immediately causes corruption and memory loss to anyone who is afflicted by it. **The Energems can make rare mistakes in choosing a suitable candidate host, such as Albert Smith, who (despite having a good heart) is teraphobic. *The Dark Energem is the only Energem that did not have a respective Power Ranger associated with it during the show's run, although earlier reports claimed that its companion was the rumored Talon Ranger. This, however, was not the case. **In the comic book series created by Boom Studios!, the Dark Energem was revealed to be associated with the Dark Ranger. Following the finale of Dino Supercharge, Heckyl returned to Sentai 6 and built his own Titano Charge Morpher to use alongside the Energem in order to fight against Lord Arcanon. The dark residue of the Energem would later be purified by Zenowing at the cost of his own life. *It can also be assumed that the Energem bond works similarly to that of the Dino Gems. *There have been several confirmed ways to sever a person's bond with an Energem, regardless of voluntarily will. **Keeper's staff has a yellow stone that can sever a person's bond with their Energem, as demonstrated when Albert surrendered the Purple Energem. ** If a Ranger acts against their character for too long, then the bond will be disrupted to the point of breaking. **Zotak Rings, extraterrestrial objects said to be able to neutralize anything, are also capable of neutralizing the bond between Ranger and Energem as long as they remain around the Energems, and trying to remove them by force can cause an Energem to crack. **Assuming the Energems work similarly to the Dino Gems, a bond could potentially break if the bonded ranger dies, or uses the maximum allotted power of the Energem. These methods are speculative and have not been performed. *Keeper deemed the Dark Energem so dangerous, as well as capable of threatening the past, present, and future, that the former allows Kendall to let the Silver Ranger possess all of their information through a data transfer to destroy it, despite Keeper himself saying it cannot be done. This, however, is a plot by Doomwing, in order to be able to replicate their powers and control the Zords at will, as well as rendering the heroes unable to counter it. *The Energems' bond and powers appear to transcend throughout time, as the Rangers went back in time and were still able to use the past versions of their respective Energems (which had not yet even bonded to their respective dinosaurs), as the present day Energems were no longer in their possesion. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Dino Charge) Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Arsenal (Dino Super Charge) Category:Artifacts